Bound Memories
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: "Who are you?" The moment Harry heard those words, his heart broke. "Do I know you?" Draco is lost within his own mind. Drarry angst


**Author's Note: **... I don't know why I wrote this. I wasn't even that upset... It was just an on-the-whim moment, I guess. My first completed Drarry story- which of course, is angst. I'm going to go crawl in a corner and die now. It's not as good as my writing normally is, but considering I wrote this in a little more than 2 hours with distractions... Whatever. Tennis season is starting in a week, which is followed by school and that means college applications for me. Wheeeee. I'm not going to have a life for the next year. But I graduate high school in 10 months!

**Warning: **Character death, angst, disregard for the actual plot...

**Disclaimer: **I practically worship J.K. Rowling. I would love it if I ever came up with something as brilliant as her.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter paused outside the building hesitantly. His emerald green eyes followed the white peacocks that floated around the garden out front for a moment, then they trained on the manor that the path he was on led to. He was surprised when he had received the message from Narcissa Malfoy asking the Wizarding World Savior to come visit her at her home.<p>

_The war was over. Voldemort had been dead for a month. Harry was relaxing in his living room, flipping through the television, but not really paying attention. He was thinking of a certain blonde Slytherin with whom he was irrevocably in love with and who he was sure loved him back. The had shared a relationship in their 6__th__ year, but Harry had broken it off in the middle of that school year when Harry realized that by dating the Malfoy, he was putting him in danger, not only from Voldemort, but from his family as well. After the war, Draco had disappeared from public view and Harry didn't try to pursue him, as much as he wanted to. The Malfoys needed time to heal from the trauma that Voldemort had inflicted upon them. Harry spent the time undergoing auror training and had just finished a few days ago. He was concerned about Draco, that was definite, but he also didn't want to be the clingy lover that Ginny had been after he had broken up with Draco. There was just something special about Draco that Harry could never forget and that Ginny could never live up to. _

_Harry found himself desperately missing Malfoy and in that split second, he made a decision, He took his wand from the nearby table and cast a patronus. As the silver stag materialized in the middle of the room, Harry paused. But there was no turning back now. It was either now or never. "It's Harry. I miss you Draco. I-If you're ready… I… would like to see you." He bit his lip as he contemplated on what else to say. "I… I love you." Then he waved his wand again and the stag floated out the window. Harry watched the animal until he couldn't see it anymore and then he leaned back. _

_Harry wasn't sure when his feelings for Malfoy started. Maybe it had been when he rejected Draco's friendship on the Hogwarts Express. Or maybe it had been even before that, when they met each other in Madam Malkin's shop. Well, whenever it had been, Harry had pined after him for a long time. Draco had approached the order during the summer of 6__th__ year, telling them about what Voldemort wanted him to do and begging for their help. Harry and Draco became friends that summer and eventually, Harry confessed his feelings. To his immense surprise, Draco admitted reciprocation and that was when their relationship started. They had been happy, up until Harry had broken it off so abruptly. He could still remember the pain in Draco's eyes and the tears. He never again wanted to see the Slytherin like that ever again. _

_The entrance of a silver panther interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked around confused for a second. Draco's patronus wasn't a panther, it was a winged serpent. However, he waited for a message nonetheless. "Hello, Mr. Potter." He recognized the voice of Narcissa Malfoy, but she sounded tired and less regal than she normally did. "I'm sorry that Draco wasn't able to respond, but I received your message." The panther paused as Narcissa did. "I… I would like it if you came to the Malfoy manor as soon as possible. Draco is in no state to be moved." What the hell did that mean? "I… I'll be waiting for you." With that, Harry stood up and spun in a perfect circle, two words running through his head. _Malfoy Manor._ As Harry disappeared from his house, the silver panther evaporated into thin air. _

Harry strode up to the door and knocked, still unsure of himself. He waited a few seconds before the door opened and he was met by a harried Narcissa Malfoy. "Is everything all right, Madam Malfoy?" He asked in concern. Never before had he seen the other like this. She didn't mind the relationship between the two, seeing as it made Draco happier than she's ever seen him before. Lucius was slightly more unaccepting, but tolerated their relationship after seeing the effect that Harry had on his family.

"Draco… Is in his room." She sounded on the verge of tears. "He… He…" She gasped. "He's not doing well."

"What do you mean?" Harry was now fully alert and yearning to see Draco. "Take me to him, please." She nodded and moved aside to let the auror in. He walked in and she began to lead him through the hallways. Harry didn't bother stopping to admire the elaborate decorations that emphasized the wealth of the family, but single-mindedly followed Narcissa. His pulse was racing, his blood was pounding. What was wrong with Draco? Why was he only finding out now?

"Madam Malfoy…" He paused. "What's wrong with Draco, exactly?"

"He… You'll see." She stopped in front of a plain oak door. "G-Go on in." Quickly, before Harry could say anything, she walked briskly away. The Gryffindor faced the door, nervous, one hand on the golden doorknob.

"Hello?" That voice. Harry's heart stopped and his mouth went dry. The room was simple and… it was purely Draco. The said boy was sitting up in a bed in the middle of the room, wearing a pair of black silk pajamas.

"D-Draco…"

"… Harry?" Confusion flitted through Harry's mind. Why did Draco seem unsure of who he was? Did he… No… It couldn't be.

"Y-yes." Harry moved towards the bed. Draco smiled warmly.

"I've been waiting for you."

"For how long?" Harry was still trying to piece everything together. He had actually already figured everything out, but he didn't want to believe it.

"For a long time now." The pure innocence in the other's voice made Harry's eyes burn as they filled with tears. "I missed you, you know."

"I… I know. I missed you too, Draco." Emerald green eyes studied the pale face. Draco had grown thinner and his hair was mussed, but somehow… It was Draco. It was still Draco.

"Come lie with me?" Draco was now smiling brightly as he shifted over in bed. Harry didn't lie down, but he sat on the edge.

"You've lost weight." He said quietly.

"Oh? Yes… I suppose I have." Draco's smile faded a little at this realization. "It's been such a long time."

"D-Draco…" Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, fighting back the tears and struggling not to let his voice shake.

"I love you, Harry." At this confession, the raven-head felt his stomach drop. It was the first time that the blonde had said those words. "I always loved you. Forever."

"I love you too, Draco." Harry smiled back sadly, reaching out a hand to touch Draco's cheek, who leaned into the touch.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

* * *

><p>Harry stayed with Draco until the blonde fell asleep and that's when Harry allowed his tears to fall. He stared at Draco's sleeping angelic face, desperately memorizing that beautiful picture before he stood and left the room. Narcissa was standing there, tears falling down her face as well. The two stood in the hallway, looking at each other, sympathizing with each other, sharing each other's pain. "W-What's wrong with him?"<p>

"He has… Alzheimer's." Narcissa choked out. "It's… progressed far. It's a miracle that he remembered you."

"How bad is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"… The doctors say that he's slowly fading away." Narcissa whispered. "He has maybe a few months left. His body is failing." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"W-Why didn't anyone tell me?" His voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry. We were… busy trying to save him." Harry wasn't angry. He couldn't be angry. Narcissa was in pain as well.

"Can I come back and visit him?" He was desperate.

"Anytime." Narcissa nodded, her eyes closed, her chest heaving with the intense agony that she felt watching her son- her only child- dying before her very eyes. It wasn't fair. A parent shouldn't have to watch their child die. Harry wasn't sure what hurt more, watching Draco act the way he did or watching this proud witch in front of him slowly breaking down.

* * *

><p>Harry visited Draco everyday. The Slytherin was normally asleep when Harry visited, since Harry did not want to repeat the first time. He was content with sitting there, watching Draco sleep, his breaths even. However, two weeks after his first visit, Draco had woken up while Harry was there. The Savior did not say anything, only watched the other sit up and yawn. Those grey eyes then looked at the other. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I've never seen you before. Who are you?" At those words, Harry felt his heart break as a jolt of pain shot through his chest.<p>

"I'm… Harry." He knew this day would come… He just didn't imagine that it would be this soon.

Suddenly, Draco's expression changed. "What are you doing here?" He was now fearful and seemed slightly angry. "You haven't… You haven't hurt me enough already?"

Harry felt a stab of guilt when he realized that he wasn't sure which experience Draco was talking about. Was the Slytherin referring to the first time Harry had rejected him or was he referring to their break-up? "I never meant to hurt you."

There were tears on Draco's face. Harry looked away. He could not stand seeing the one he loved in such pain. "You lie. I gave you everything. You… You…." Draco coughed and Harry leapt up from the chair he had been sitting in, reaching for the other.

"Are you okay, Draco?" When the frail male recovered from his attack, he looked at Harry with a slight sneer. Although Harry was upset that the sneer was directed at him, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Maybe Draco was recovering?

"Get out." The Slytherin pushed Harry's hands away as forcefully as he could. "Out!" Harry began walking towards the door, only pausing to look back at the flushed blonde, who was breathing heavily and gasping for breath. Narcissa was waiting outside, as usual.

"He's… He's getting worse." Harry muttered quietly.

"I know. He seems to be getting worse too quickly." Her voice trembled slightly. She had already accepted that her son was going to die, but of course, she was upset. But she no longer broke down each time she thought about it. "At this rate… He might last for another two weeks."

"… I know that Draco might not want to see me anymore."

"I would like it if you kept visiting." Narcissa was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to face the death of her son alone. Harry didn't resent her for her wanting to be able to share her pain with someone else.

"I will then. Please… Take care of him."

"Harry…" Somewhere along the way, Narcissa had shifted from 'Mr. Potter' to 'Harry'. "Draco really did love you. You should know that." She pulled out a box from her pocket. "He wanted to give this to you. He… He made this shortly before… the break-up." Although she was unhappy that her son had been unhappy, she understood Harry's reasons and respected him for it.

Harry took the box from her and opened it. Inside was a simple silver ring with a ruby encrusted into it and gold lettering on either side. Draco's initials were on one side and Harry's initials were on the other. He felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the ring. "Draco…" He looked up, but Narcissa was gone, attending to her son. He sunk to the floor as he felt the tears begin to fall. Why did it have to end up this way? Harry took out the ring and slid it onto his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Looking at it, Harry could feel his chest clenching, constricting painfully. "Draco…" Never before had Harry felt this way. The Savior had felt pain before- intense pain, but always physical. This emotional agony was so much worse.

* * *

><p>A week passed. Draco now showed signs of not recognizing his own mother. Occasionally, he would remember her, but more often than now, he would not know her. Narcissa grew stronger and stronger, bracing herself for the inevitable. Harry continued to visit, but was careful to visit only when the other was asleep. Draco did not recognize him at all now. Harry would sit there, hands twitching to touch Draco, but he resisted those urges.<p>

Another week passed. Draco was showing signs that he was near death. Harry still continued to faithfully visit, as much as it hurt. He had not heard Draco's voice since the last meeting and he desperately wanted to. So on the day that Draco seemed the frailest and most delicate, Harry stayed until his love woke up. Silver eyes met green.

"Hello Draco." Harry's voice shook.

"Harry…" Draco's voice was quiet, but it was unmistakable. Draco recognized him. Harry started crying, but these weren't sorrow-filled tears. They were tears of joy. He was so relieved that Draco at least recognized him one last time. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, love." Harry said gently, kneeling by Draco's bed. He took his left hand and slipped something onto the ring finger. The Slytherin looked at his finger and saw a silver ring much like the one Harry had on his left finger, only with an emerald instead of a ruby. Draco smiled.

"I… Thank you, Harry." Harry stood up to sit down close to Draco. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you so much, Draco." Harry whispered back, fighting tears.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked, concerned, reaching out to brush away the tears that made those emerald eyes shine.

"I don't want to lose you." The reality finally hit Harry. For the past month, he was in denial. He didn't want to admit that Draco would be gone very soon.

"You'll never lose me." Draco said softly. "I'll always be with you, until the very end."

"Draco…" Harry leaned in close to brush his lips against the other. Neither moved, both of them merely feeling the overwhelming emotion that came from this simple touch. "I never meant to hurt you." Harry held Draco in his arms.

"Don't leave me." The Gryffindor gripped Draco tighter when he heard those words again.

"I promise I never will again." Harry whispered, kissing Draco again. He could feel the happiness radiating from his lover, but as his happiness grew, the body became weaker and weaker. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that I feel like I can't live without you. I love you." He said between kisses.

Those grey eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much Harry. I'm… sorry." Draco could now feel himself growing weaker and weaker. His voice became hoarser and quieter as he struggled to talk. "I never stopped loving you. I'll always be there for you."

"Stay close to me." Harry repeated the instructions he had given to his mother in the Forbidden Forest just before confronting the Dark Lord. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Always. Forever." Draco smiled one last time as his eyes closed. Harry felt the life leave his lover and he bent his head, burying it in Draco's cold shoulder. The sobs began, softly at first, but then they quickly grew louder and louder as it hit Harry. Draco was dead. Draco was never coming back. Narcissa came in, and upon seeing the position that the two males were in, she sunk to the floor weakly.

"Draco…" The atmosphere of the room was absolute. Loss, sorrow, pain, agony. Harry's head spun as his chest began to pound painfully. He held Draco tighter. It was all over.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in Harry's bedroom, watching as Harry slowly got out of bed. He had a haunted look on his face, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Draco had been dead for a year. In that year, Harry had been lost. He quit work and lived a quiet life. He visited Draco's grave everyday. Hermione hated seeing her best friend like this, but she was clueless as how to cheer him up. The moment that Draco had died was the moment that Harry James Potter ceased to exist among the living.<p>

"Harry, come on. Narcissa's waiting for us." Hermione said softly, holding out a hand. Harry took it and they both apparated to the cemetery where Draco was buried. Narcissa was waiting there, hand clutching a bouquet of silver roses.

"Go on ahead." She whispered to Harry when she saw them. Hermione nodded encouragingly when Harry looked at her. He stepped forward into the graveyard, shuddering as he felt the winter chill. His feet moved of their own accord, stopping only when they reached the marble white tombstone.

He knelt by the grave. "Hello love. I miss you so much." Hot tears fell onto the snow beneath him. "I… don't want to live without you, but I know you would kill me if I chose that path." He took out his wand. "I'm still wearing your ring, you know that, right?" He gave a shaky laugh. "Draco Malfoy… I miss you, but you're always with me, aren't you?"

He waved his wand and a jet of silver emerged and materialized, but not into the stag that his patronus previously was. The animal that glided gracefully through the grey winter sky was that of a winged serpent. If Harry closed his eyes, he could hear the whispers of Draco coming from the serpent. _I love you forever._

* * *

><p>I know I'm going to get yelled at for the whole patronus change because "the stag is a part of James, which makes it a part of Harry", but I wanted to sort of continue the cycle of the patronus taking the shape of a loved one's (During the movie, I was so depressed by the end. I started crying with the whole Snape and Lily backstory. That was so bad. I was pretty much sobbing. It was terrible.)<p>

It's also a bit rough because I'm just so used to the normal HP universe that it was hard for me to think of a time where Draco and Harry could get together. So I'm sorry for any confusion/discrepancies there.

I would love reviews! They cheer me up tremendously!


End file.
